bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Belcher
Linda Belcher is the wife of Bob Belcher and the mother of Gene, Louise and Tina. She is voiced by John Roberts. She personifies several Jewish wife/mother stereotypes. Personality Linda supports her husband Bob's dream through thick and thin. She has a joyful enthusiasm for whatever she undertakes, from dinner theater to synchronized swimming to road rage. She is lenient and supportive toward her whole family, while still garnering their love and respect. She is especially kind to her unstable sister, Gayle, encouraging Bob to have a pretend affair with her to raise her self-esteem, and allowing Gayle to hang many anus-themed paintings in the restaurant. Linda is substantiated by many bourgeois and motherly stereotypes. She is extremely outgoing, flamboyant, feminine, and has absurd obsessions with performing arts and dramatic tradition - she will occasionally take extreme measures to pursue these and make her family/bystanders join her in enacting this. She sings the most of all characters. In Hamburger Dinner Theater, she lies to Bob, telling him she is going to Pickles while going to see a pirate themed dinner theater. It is possible that Linda may have seen this performance before, as she sings along with the actors. She's always on the lookout for a surprise birthday party or unexpected anniversary present, and her faith in Bob is unwavering. She's prone to bursting into song after a visit to her beloved musical dinner theater, and though she thinks she's an excellent hostess, her blood boils when guests aren't willing to make small talk. Linda is a pushover, always being easily convinced by her kids to do all the work on their school projects, but she doesn’t think she’s a pushover. Louise in particular, can make Linda do whatever she wants. For example, she has her get the family together for a family meeting, to get her to be the kids swimming coach, and to sell Bob's expresso machine. Linda has an obsession with porcelain babies, as shown in Burgerboss. She keeps them on her dresser and sings to them, giving them kisses and hugs. She tries to sell them in The Unnatural, and almost starts buying more at the pawn shop. Appearance Linda is often seen wearing a red shirt with two buttons, her iconic red glasses, and wearing blue pants and yellow shoes with socks. Her skin and hair color are the same as her husband's. She also is seen mostly wearing an apron covering most of her shirt. In other episodes, she is seen with blue shorts and a purple t - shirt, a purple twist neck dress, and workout gear. Trivia *Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd. Linda uses the "9 is divisible by 3" method to remember their anniversary date. *A major source of inspiration for Linda from John Roberts was his mother, and him mocking/making fun of her when he was a child. *Linda's birthday is June 3rd. *Linda used to be engaged to Hugo * Linda may be an alcoholic Memorable quotes *"When I die I want you to cremate me and throw my ashes in Tom Selleck's face." *"No one sheds like this family, it's like a bunch of Chewbaccas." *"Hit him in his handsome groin!" *"I dreamed that I was breast feeding Gene again, but he had a long, white beard, like Santa Claus. It was really freaky." *"Well, I may have slipped a penis pill in your casserole. Surprise!" *"Don't tell me not to have a crap attack! I'll have a crap attack anytime I want!" * "It's rated R for really boozy, starring me." *"Oh! My face!" * "Ginger's cat died, but in a very funny way. " * "Oh, honey. I already picked out what it'll say on your tombstone." Archer version Gallery References External Links *Linda Belcher - Heroes Wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters introduced in Season 1